Brother & Sister FBI Agent
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: Sam and Jack are brother and sister by same father named Frank Malone. Jack has two daughter named Hannah Malone and Kate Malone. Sam has one son named Finn Spade. Sam and JJ are dating each other and went to same soccer camp
1. Prologue

Brother & Sister FBI Agent

Progule

Sam and Jack are sister and brother by same father named Frank Malone. Jack has two girls named Hannah Malone and Kate Malone. Sam Spade has one son named Finn Spade. Finn Spade is one child of Sam Spade.

Sam Spade has PTSD and is FBI agent at missing person unit. Jack Malone has PTSD and is FBI Agent at missing person unit. Martin Fitzgerald is cousins of Sam and Jack because Victor Fitzgerald is half Brother of Frank Malone. Vivian Johnson is FBI agent at missing person unit. Danny Taylor is FBI agent at missing person unit. Elena Delgado is cousin of Jennifer Jareau. Elena Delgado is FBI agent at missing person unit.

The missing person unit has case that the director is asking for Behavioral Analysis Unit for help and come in, and solves the case with the missing person unit. Sam and JJ are dating each other and went to same soccer camp. JJ is from New York, New York. The Bau teams are JJ, Garcia, Morgan, Emily, Elle, Hotch, Reid, and Rossi, and Gideon. Henry and Jack went with JJ and Hotch because will and Haley are dead. Hotch and Vivian are dating each other.

The end of Progule

Disclaimer: I don't own without a trace and criminal minds. The CBS own both without a trace and Criminal minds.


	2. Chapter one: the call of the case

Chapter one: the call of the case

Jack Malone called JJ of the Behavioral analysis unit to help with missing person case. JJ talk to Aaron Hotchner about the case and Aaron said "yes about to take the case." JJ called Jack back to say "we will take the case." The case is five family missing and one found dead also six family missing.

Sam and JJ are kissing each other when they see each other at Airport. Henry loves Finn as brothers and Jack Hotchner is basically cousin of Henry. Jack Malone said "hi" to Henry Jareau La Montagne. Henry said "hi" to Jack Malone and Sam.

Hotch and Vivian kissed each other with Sam and JJ. Ellie is home with her family and the team staying at JJ's Mansion. The Jareau are rich and JJ uses her mom's maiden last name which is Jareau. The mansion has 100 bedroom and 90 ensuite bathroom, Movie Theater Room, Kitchen, outdoor pool, indoor pool, game room, 50 offices and 5 kid's room, and 5 kids' bedroom for guests.

Emily and Elena is best friend and Emily does not know about JJ and Elena is cousins. Emily has boyfriend named is Danny Taylor. JJ called Sandy Jareau to talk and said "mom I can use the mansion for place to sleep in New York." Sandy says "yes your team and you can use Mansion to sleep."

 **The end of the chapter one**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds or without a trace and cbs owns criminal minds and without a trace.**


	3. Chapter two: finished case

Chapter Two: Finished the case and weekend off

JJ and rest Bau gang, and missing person gang cleaned up the pen of missing person unit. JJ and Sam have stayed in Sam's apartment from Friday to Sunday. Hotch and Vivian with jack in Vivian's apartment. Ellie and rest baby stayed at JJ's Mansion home and Ellie went to see her family.

Jennifer Jareau and Samantha Spade have one son each. Henry and Finn plays with Finn's toys and some of Henry's old toys. Jennifer and Henry are so lovely and happy. Henry, Finn, and Jack went play at the New York kid's park.

JJ says to Hotchner "when bau leave are and what time?"

Hotchner say to JJ "Sunday and at 7:30pm."

JJ says to Hotchner "ok" and says to Sam "Sunday and at 7:30pm."

Sam said to JJ "ok "and "can I take you and Henry to the airport?"

JJ says "yes you can take me and henry to the airport."

Next morning, JJ packed everything but two clothes to airport and leave last minutes things. Sunday came; JJ packed last minutes and eats breakfast, lunch, snack, dinner, and went off to airport.

JJ said to Sam "it is it and goodbye Sam, Finn."

JJ boards the jet with bau gang and put Henry on the loveseat.

 **The end of chapter two**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds and without a trace. CBS owns criminal minds and without a trace.**


	4. Chapter three: at home

Chapter three: at home

JJ and Henry just get home and called Sam to speak to her about getting home. Henry talks to Sam and Finn and get ready for bed. Henry just gets to sleep and JJ is getting bath ready for herself.

JJ to Sam "I getting ready for bed and Henry just get to sleep."

Sam to JJ "oks me getting Finn ready for bed time and just him into Pajamas with clean diaper."

JJ to Sam "that gets easier to get little one into Pajamas with clean diaper."

Sam to JJ "oks Jennifer Jareau I know about how easier to get little clean and warm."

JJ to Sam "oks Samantha what time you need to be sleep before work tomorrow."

Sam to JJ "8:30 because I need to wake up at 5:30 and Finn do not have full night sleep."

JJ to Sam "Finn will get full night sleep before you know it."

Jennifer let Samantha go to bed and went to bed herself. Jack just into bed with one daughter in the guest bedroom. Henry get nightmare and start crying, JJ get in Henry's room to get him back into sleep. Finn woke up hungry and dirty diaper. Samantha feed Finn and changes the diaper to clean one.

Henry woke up again with wet bed and went to JJ to get Henry clean and into clean pajamas with pull up like a diaper. Finn woke up again for wet diaper and Sam spade changed Finn's diaper for one that clean and warm diaper and throw wet diaper away into diaper genie.

 **The end of chapter three: at home**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own without a trace and criminal minds. CBS owns both without a trace and criminal minds.**


End file.
